Luthori General Election 3870
0 | popular_vote1 = 14,095,730 | percentage1 = 22.80% | swing1 = 4.09 | image2 = | leader2 = Charles Davison | leader_since2 = 3866 | party2 = Choice (Luthori) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 17.09%, 68 Seats | seats2 = 88 | seat_change2 = 20 | popular_vote2 = 11,104,302 | percentage2 = 17.96% | swing2 = 0.87 | image3 = | leader3 = Frans Dam | leader_since3 = 3855 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 15.79%, 64 Seats | seats3 = 56 | seat_change3 = 8 | popular_vote3 = 7,403,867 | percentage3 = 11.97% | swing3 = 3.82 | image4 = | leader4 = Thaddeus Heath | leader_since4 = 3866 | party4 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 12.69%, 51 Seats | seats4 = 53 | seat_change4 = 2 | popular_vote4 = 6,722,862 | percentage4 = 10.87% | swing4 = 1.82 | image5 = | leader5 = Eric Richardson | leader_since5 = 3868 | party5 = Liberal Progressive Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 47 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 6,203,985 | percentage5 = 10.03% | swing5 = New | image6 = | leader6 = William Clegg | leader_since6 = 3868 | party6 = Independent Group | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = N/A | seats6 = 45 | seat_change6 = N/A | popular_vote6 = 5,941,576 | percentage6 = 9.61% | swing6 = N/A | image7 = | leader7 = Carl Klingspor | leader_since7 = 3859 | party7 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 12.84%, 51 Seats | seats7 = 44 | seat_change7 = 7 | popular_vote7 = 5,802,003 | percentage7 = 9.38% | swing7 = 3.46 | image8 = | leader8 = Grace Watson | leader_since8 = 3866 | party8 = Conservative Liberals | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 3.36%, 12 Seats | seats8 = 33 | seat_change8 = 21 | popular_vote8 = 4,554,914 | percentage8 = 7.37% | swing8 = 4.01 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rowan Spencer | before_party = Royalist Party | after_election = Rowan Spencer | after_party = Royalist Party |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 800080 |color5 = 9ACD32 |color6 = 7E7E7E |color7 = 6495ED |color8 = 87CEEB }} The Luthori General Election 3870 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 475 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The top three scoring parties remained the same as the previous general election, with the Royalist's, Choice and the Social Democratic League coming first, second, third respectively. The new comers the Liberal Progressives and an electoral alliance of independent candidates caused an upset in the results. The two groupings had come about after a split in the Progress Party leading the two wings of the party to form their own groupings. The Liberal Alliance and the Conservative Liberals remained the second last and last respectively, however the Conservative Liberals actually made the most total seat gains in the entire election. The New Parties Two new parties had entered the political scene since the last election in 3868, the Liberal Progressives and the Moderate Party had been born out a split within the Progress Party between the left and right winged factions of the party. The Liberal Progressives managed to get themselves organised following the split, however the Moderates had not managed to officially register themselves with the Electoral Commission and instead had to run as a group of independents led by William Clegg. The grouping would continue to sit as independents even after the Moderates had registered, and instead wait until the next election before being elected as MPs for the Moderates. Election Results The Royalist Party once again topped the polls, however their vote share did drop four points, marking a slow move against them. The coalition once again was led by Choice, however due to the split in the Progress Party it took on more left wing policies and parties. Choice and the Conservative Liberals were the biggest gainers compared to the previous election. However the new party, the Liberal Progressives and the electoral grouping of independent candidates had the biggest impact taking 47 and 45 seats respectively. The Liberal Alliance and the Social Democratic League continued their steady decline losing seats and voters to the newer more sectional parties.